A long time for realization
by kar120c
Summary: For nearly two years now, Misaka has been questioning her feelings for a certain crazy teleporter. Misaka x Kuroko
1. Free Fall

Misaka Mikoto felt herself falling. Her breath was labored due to the high altitude; they had just flown Ekaterina II about as high as they could without completely leaving a semi-breathable atmosphere. She smiled, enjoying the thoughts that she had managed to save her friends again. But she was finding it so hard, the worry, the pain of forever wondering if the next step she took might somehow bring disaster rather than victory. Maybe she'll never get out of this alive; would she be OK with that? " _Yes_ ", she decided, " _if these are my last moments, at least I've gone out trying to make a difference in the world_ ". She relaxed her muscles and let herself fall free.

Just then she felt arms reaching around, catching her from behind, holding her in a protective embrace. The auburn hair of Shirai Kuroko fluttered next to her face. " _That's right_ ," remembered Misaka, " _she's here with me too._ " In that moment of self-doubt, she had completely forgotten that this had been the plan all along. Her roommate had decided to risk her life right along with Misaka, in a brave act to save the lives of everyone in Academy City. So she was going to survive. It was going to be a good day after all. Misaka closed her eyes and enjoyed the protective embrace of her friend.

"I have you, onee-sama. Let's go home" whispered Kuroko, as she executed a series of jumps to bring them safely closer to earth. She would make a few jumps, then have to pause and re-orient herself before beginning the next series of jumps.

Now Misaka wondered just what she had heard. Had Kuroko said 'I have you', or 'I love you'? No, definitely she said 'have', so why did Misaka find herself wishing it had been 'love'? She didn't 'love' Kuroko; well, not in the passionate, romantic way Kuroko would mean it. Sure, she loved her as a friend, a very close, dear and trusted friend, just as she loved Uiharu and Saten, as friends. It must just be the adrenaline running through her system, messing up her thought processes. Regardless, she certainly would be buying Kuroko the biggest ice cream sundae she wants when they got to ground.

The speed the two espers were moving was still quite fast, even with the repeated sequences of jumps Kuroko was performing. So Kongou Mitsuko made use of Aero Hand to decelerate them further, allowing Kuroko's final jump to bring them safely to a resting position on the ground; Kuroko laying on the grass, still embracing Misaka in front of her. Kuroko resisted the urge to steal a grope while her hands were conveniently below Misaka's breasts. She had begun to realize there were moments to be savored, not twisted with a moment of lust, and this was one of them. So instead she simply sat up and helped Misaka sit up as well.

The rest of the day was a whirlwind of celebrating. Not just their little foursome had won today, but the entire membership of Judgement, along with others they never expected to ally themselves with, had teamed up to win this battle. What had Misaka been thinking up there, resigning herself to defeat when they had won? Was she so insecure that she couldn't allow herself to truly feel happy?

Eventually the four friends found themselves relaxing on a blanket together, as the excitement moved on elsewhere. Kuroko had both hands loosely wrapped around Misaka's wrist as they dozed; never moving them as they had talked and basked in a sunny day. It was a simple gesture on Kuroko's part, but Misaka was glad to have her near, the second time that day Kuroko's touch gave her a sense of peace. But again, Misaka wasn't able to realize why she felt so much at ease.


	2. One year on

It had been a year since the incident with SKILL Corp. Not to say things had been quiet, because they definitely had not, but things had changed somehow. Misaka noticed something was different between her and Kuroko. Sure, the teleporter was still crazed, lusting and jealous, especially when Misaka spent time with Touma. But it seemed Kuroko's attention was more frantic rather than lustful these days.

Either way, Misaka didn't have time to think on that now. She would be moving on to high school; new activities, new school, new... roommate. It should be a good change for her. No having to worry about being photographed or even groped in the shower, or waking to find someone hovering over her or sharing her bed. So why did she feel that knot in her stomach when she thought of moving on? Misaka shook it off as nothing more than nerves. She must have felt the same when she first moved from elementary to middle school, hadn't she?

She walked into her dorm room. Kuroko was already there and was giggling to herself as she was reading a letter. She looked up at her roommate and waved the letter at her.

"It's from Shinobu " she said. Shinobu Mitsuko had taken Febrie and Janie out of Academy City a year before to find someplace that could stabilize their artificial biologies, while also hiding them from people trying to exploit them. Kuroko handed the letter off to Misaka, who sat at her desk and quickly read through it. She smiled at the news of how the two chemicaloids everyone had rescued the year earlier were improving day by day. The researchers at the facility where they were hiding out had managed to greatly reduce the poisons their bodies were generating. While they weren't sure whether the twins would ever grow to maturity, they were growing. Shinobu went on to talk about what was happening with her personally. She reported she had been dating one of the researchers at the facility. They were even talking of marriage. Shinobu thought if she and her boyfriend got married they might just adopt the two girls and try to have some semblance of a normal life with them.

Misaka quietly set the letter on the desk and turned away from Kuroko. The teleporter realized her roommate had turned especially quiet; looking over at her she realized Misaka was crying.

"Onee-sama?" Kuroko walked over to the older girl, placing a hand on her arm. "What happened? What's upsetting you?"

"Kuroko, do you think I'm a selfish person?"

"No, anything but. Why would you even think such a thing? You're one of the most generous people I know."

"I must be, if I'm jealous of Shinobu and the girls becoming a happy little family. I have everything I should need in this city, so why should this even bother me, the big hotshot of Tokiwadai, always happiest when she's showing off her powers?"

Kuroko knelt down by her friend and held her in an embrace around her shoulders. She spoke in the most calm reassuring voice she could manage, "I think I told you this once before, I don't see you as Tokiwadai's Level 5 Railgun, I just see my friend Misaka Mikoto. Somewhat rough perhaps a bit childish, but ultimately kind to her juniors, never arrogant. It was something like that."

"Yeah, and as I remember the last time you told me that you followed it by trying to feel me up."

"I've learned my lesson since then. No, not the lesson that you'd zap me yet again, but that what you needed right then was a shoulder to lean on. So just for now let me be your strength and your comfort, even if you're not looking for my love. Let me be here for you. "

Misaka reached up with one hand and stroked her friend's hair. "Thank you for being my friend. It's just that as a child I only wanted to be a regular kid, growing up at home with mom and dad. But once my ability was recognized the big shots here in Academy City convinced them I would be better off here. So I came here and my childhood went away."

Kuroko nodded in understanding. "I suppose it was like that for me as well. When I came here I was alone and scared too. But I was lucky that a boy in Judgement found me on one of those scary days and helped me through, and gave me the encouragement I needed. That was what sealed my decision to join Judgement, although I had already been planning to. It's given me direction and the chance to protect and save others."

Misaka wiped the last of the tears from her eyes. "You know, I never realized just how much I miss Febrie. It seemed so hard to get her to warm up to me, but once she did it was like she was my kid sister. Like that family I didn't get to have once I came to Academy City." Of course, Misaka was not about to mention her other 'sisters' to Kuroko, at least not yet.

"Hm, 'kid sister'? I think Saten and Uiharu thought of Febrie as their 'daughter'" joked Kuroko. "No, I don't know if that's how they feel about each other, but sometimes they seem like a married couple. Having Febrie around was like having a little family."

The thought of Saten and Uiharu as a couple seemed amusing yet unlikely to Misaka, but it broke her melancholy mood. "Thanks for listening to your foolish roommate, Kuroko. I'm feeling better now so I'm going to get ready for bed."

Kuroko kissed Misaka gently on the forehead, stood up and headed to the bathroom. "Well, since you're feeling better I'll take my shower now." She paused at the door, gave her behind a seductive wiggle and said "you _can_ join me if you like..."

"Perv!" yelled Misaka as she threw a stuffed Gekota at the retreating teleporter. She quickly retrieved it, dusted it off and put it back on her desk.

" _Hmmmm... maybe... no, no, wait, what am I thinking?_ "

Six months later

Misaka was finally unpacking the last of her boxes from her move to the high school dorms. Her schedule had been so busy these first few weeks it had taken this long into the school year to get to them. Her dorm room was nice enough, but it was lacking _something_ , and Misaka couldn't place just what that something was. Her roommate Yokida was a level 3 hydro-kinetic, smart but quiet, at least at her dorm room. Yokida spent a lot of her time with her own circle of friends in some sort of music club, and Misaka had gone to a couple of their gigs.

In the bottom of a box of clothing she found a small bundle wrapped in crepe paper and tied with a pink ribbon. Inside it was a pair of black silk panties with lace trim and sides. Included also was a note "hope you don't mind, I did a little trade; one of your pairs for one of mine. Something to remember me by. K."

"Why that little perv," thought Misaka. She _really_ didn't want to consider what Kuroko was doing with Misaka's pair. She'd have to give Kuroko a piece of her mind the next time she saw her, whenever that was going to be. Well, maybe not, the gesture was sincere enough, even if a bit suggestive. Bringing it up might just turn into an excuse for more lasciviousness. Misaka brushed her fingers along the fabric and found it soft and inviting, much like Kuroko's touch...

" _Wait, where did that thought come from?_ "


	3. Lunches and talk

Misaka sat in a booth at Joseph's Restaurant, waiting for the rest of the old foursome to arrive. Ever since she moved on to high school they didn't get together much. Misaka missed those days, evil menacing mad scientists and all.

Misaka had already ordered a pomegranate cola while she waited. She recognized the waitress as someone who had worked there when they were regular customers.

"Here you are, miss. Are you expecting your lady friend to be here soon?"

"Thank you... Oh, she's just a friend, my former roommate actually. "

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend. I had just presumed since you always seemed so close."

"No problem, we have been through a lot together so I guess we would seem close." Uiharu's arrival outside gave Misaka an opportunity to change the subject. "Here's another of our group now. "

From Misaka's viewpoint she could see Saten approaching down the street. Uiharu had a sly smile, and actually turned facing away from where Saten was approaching from. " _That's silly, doesn't she realize what will happen if Saten sneaks up from behind?_ " she thought.

As she reached her schoolmate, Saten yelled "Uuu-riii-haaa-roooo!" as she flipped up the other girl's skirt. Misaka was amazed that Uiharu didn't holler an objection but kept the sly grin. Even more shocking to the railgun was the momentary glimpse of lace underwear. Sexy lace underwear, on _Uiharu_? What, did she go lingerie shopping with Kuroko? And it was almost like she had wanted Saten to see them. To be certain, Saten was surprised.

The two walked inside together, Saten with a still stunned look on her face, and Uiharu holding her head up and a big grin on her face. As they sat opposite Misaka in the booth Saten looked into Uiharu's eyes and placed her hand on the other girl's. " _Well_ " thought Misaka, " _I guess I called that one wrong a few months back._ "

Eventually Kuroko made it to the restaurant. The others were just placing their orders so she ordered kanpachi. She slid on the booth next to her old roommate and gave Misaka a quick peck on the cheek before she could react. She was surprised that the older girl didn't immediately zap her, but just awkwardly blushed.

" _Did they turn up the heat in this place or something, it suddenly seems hot in here_ " Misaka wondered to herself.

"So you two seem to be having a good time today" said Kuroko to the two across the table. Misaka caught her giving an almost imperceptible wink to Uiharu. " _So she did take Uiharu shopping. The sneaky troublemaker._ " She wondered if Kuroko was sporting a similar pair herself. Then she found her thoughts lingering far too long on just what they would look like on the younger girl.

"Onee-sama? Onee-sama?" Kuroko nudged Misaka's arm. "We were wondering how you're getting on with your new roommate."

Misaka pushed thoughts of her former roommate in lingerie out of her mind. She couldn't figure why she was even thinking of it in the first place. "Oh, we don't see much of each other, our schedules are a lot different. But she plays bass with 'Flaming Sushi'."

"Really?" exclaimed Saten, "they're playing The Left Bank next Saturday, maybe we should all go! We haven't had a good outing in ages!"

"Sounds good to me " said Kuroko. "Onee-sama, should I pick you up at 7?"

" _Pick me up? We're just hanging out, it's not like it's a date or anything. If I were going on a date shouldn't I go with Touma? No, it's been too long since we've all hung out together, I'd rather be with my friends right now."_

"OK" agreed Misaka "next Saturday it is. And you, my little perv, can meet me at my dorm at 7. It isn't a date, so there's no need for 'picking up'. It should work out good since my parents are making a quick visit this weekend, next weekend is free. "

Kuroko bowed her head. "Whatever my onee-sama wants. Will she at least dress nicely for Kuroko-chan?"

"Don't worry about what I will be wearing, I'm more worried about what you'll be wearing. Remember the place will be filled with oversexed boys. "

"Aw, onee-sama is concerned about Kuroko-chan, how sweet. "

"Actually I'm more concerned for the boys. I don't want to see them being carried out on stretchers."

Misaka's mother arrived at the dorm early that Saturday. Dad had a last-minute trip he had to go on, so mom decided to come on her own, since she had a meeting the next day with a teacher from one of her online courses. So mom and daughter took it as an opportunity to visit a street fair and a local art museum.

Eventually they ended up at some quiet cafe near Misaka's high school. She usually liked going to Joseph's, but she wanted to have some one-on-one time with her mother, and visiting her usual eatery might mean she'd meet up with her usual gang.

Mizou decided it was time to bring up a subject which had been troubling her for some time. "So, Mikoto, your father and I have been wondering if there's been anyone you've been seeing, or… perhaps… would _want_ to see? We really haven't been there enough for you, and in a city like this, well, relationships can quickly become complicated."

" _Oh, god, no, not the 'talk' again_ " thought Misaka. She blushed at even the idea that she'd have to discuss relationships and, yes, even sex with her mother. "Mom, we've already talked about, you know, _these_ things. Seriously, I'm not even, you know… intimate with anyone. And I have some idea of what I have to do to protect myself if I was with a boy in, you know, that way." Misaka was desperate to turn the discussion to something way less, embarrassing and uncomfortable. " _Besides_ ," she thought " _who am I going to do it with? Sure, I may like Touma, but I can't picture doing_ that _with_ him."

"Actually," Mizou replied "I was thinking about something I said some time back on an earlier visit. We had been out shopping, and your roommate had come up and started flirting with both of us. Well, I think I said something then that I shouldn't have. I made a remark about how I didn't know you were 'that' kind of girl. You know, even though your dad & I would consider ourselves open-minded and willing to accept people's choices for their own lives, we're still influenced by traditions handed down by our own parents. Unfortunately, we've ended up with unconscious biases about family and marriage. And we likely passed that on to you."

Misaka wondered just where this was going, and misinterpreted what her mother was saying. "So you feel you were impolite to Kuroko for having said that? I don't remember her showing any sign that she was offended… I mean she might be a bit crazy sometimes, maybe she doesn't know when to tone it down, or perhaps…"

Mizou held up her hand to stop Misaka from rambling on. "I was thinking more about _you_. I think I was a little unfair, expecting you to follow a preconception even I wouldn't expect anyone else to follow. I should grant the same respect and freedom to choose to my own daughter. Your father and I agree that you need to make your _own_ choices on who you love, who you want to be with. As long as they respect and care about _you_ , we're OK with it. If it ends up being Shiina's boy, then that's fine. If it ends up being someone else, that's also fine with us. It has to be _your_ choice who you decide to spend your life with, and it can't be decided by a couple of old folks like us."

Misaka had to think on that whole subject her mother had broached. " _Who I want to be with… Who am I in love with? Is there anyone I'm actually in love with? Yes, I like being with Touma, sometimes I think I even love him. But it's not like I'm going to follow him around the rest of our lives hoping something will decide that for me._ "

Misaka decided to brush off those thoughts for the moment. "I don't have to decide right now, do I?" she laughed.

"Certainly not" smiled Mizou. "Your father and I just wanted to make you understand your happiness is important to us. I know it was difficult for you coming to Academy City, being away from us for so long. It was just as lonely for us to be without you as it must have been for you without us. So where you go from here needs to be your own path. And whatever that path may be, be sure to enjoy the moments."


	4. The show goes on

It was the next weekend, and the four friends were headed off to see Flaming Sushi playing. Kuroko had dutifully met Misaka at her dorm just before 7PM. Kuroko's outfit was, well, surprisingly less skimpy than Misaka would have expected her to wear. It was more of a single-piece dress with a large black belt, and gold braid along the collar and sleeves. Certainly it was very tight fitting, and it accentuated Kuroko's ever developing curves. For lack of a better description, one could say it was "Gekota green". It's almost as though Kuroko had worn it to turn Misaka on. And as much as she hated to admit it, she _was_ turned on. Mom's words were starting to echo through the back of her mind, somewhere below the threshold of thought: " _make your own choices on who you love, who you want to be with._ " Misaka offered her arm for Kuroko as they walked to the monorail to head to the show.

" _She's kind of cute in that outfit._ " thought Misaka. " _Actually, maybe not even cute, more like beautiful. Why haven't I noticed before how beautiful she looks? And why haven't I realized until now just how much I've missed having her around?_ " She placed her hand on Kuroko's arm that was currently locked around her other arm. The night was a bit chilly, but having Kuroko near made her feel warm. She didn't realize it then, but that was the moment where all her doubts and objections would start drifting away.

Misaka felt the need to say something, anything to start the conversation going. "That outfit looks really good on you, Kuroko."

"Oh, thank you onee-sama." Kuroko batted her eyelashes at Misaka. "I wore it just for you. And what's underneath it is just for you too…"

"Seriously? You just _had_ to break the mood?"

"And which mood was that?" Kuroko teased.

"Ummmm… Nothing, nevermind. Lets just meet Saten & Uiharu." Misaka felt her face blushing from Kuroko's suggestive remark. She didn't know, however, whether it was from what the younger girl had said, or because it made Misaka think about just what _was_ under that dress.

After a couple of stops on the monorail they arrived at the club. It was an old bank building that had been converted into a music venue, an alcohol-free club to attract the younger crowd. Standing outside were Uiharu and Saten, hand in hand. Together the foursome went inside.

The group found a spot to one side of the stage to watch the show when the band went on. Yokida saw Misaka there and waved from the stage. As the band was playing, Kuroko stood in front of Misaka, and discreetly leaned back against the older girl. Without even realizing she was doing it, Misaka wrapped her arms around her former roommate. With Kuroko's head just below her chin, she could smell the scent of whatever lavender shampoo the younger girl had used. Misaka closed her eyes and hugged Kuroko tighter, breathing in the pleasant aroma. Saten and Uiharu standing next to them, saw this and giggled, recognizing something in Misaka that even Misaka was yet unable to see.

Across the room a group of boys was glaring at the foursome, but as they were focused on watching the show, they didn't notice. Even Kuroko, who would normally have been attentive to such details, was too occupied with enjoying the warm embrace of her beloved onee-sama. The feeling of her one true love showing the affection she so much longed for managed to shut out the rest of the world.

As the set ended, they stepped outside for a breath of fresh air, the club being stuffy from all the students at the show. As the foursome were talking with Yokida, one of the boys that had been watching them earlier walked over to them.

"Hey" he yelled, directing his ire at Kuroko, "you're that Judgement bitch that arrested my brother!"

"Sorry, but if he was breaking the law I probably did. It's my job."

"Yeah, well maybe we should do a job on you."

Misaka placed herself between the young hoodlum and Kuroko. "I seriously don't think you should piss my friend off."

"This don't concern you, girlie. Back off."

Kuroko stepped around from behind Misaka "Please, let me handle this, it's Judgement business after all." She turned to address the boy. "Right now you haven't done anything illegal,and unfortunately being a jackass isn't against the law. So if you leave now there won't be any problem." The boy started walking slowly towards the street, managing to lure Kuroko from her group as she walked behind to make sure he left.

Being distracted by the one hoodlum, and trying to protect her beloved Misaka, Kuroko didn't hear one of the other boys sneaking up from behind. Using a hand-held stun gun, he zapped Kuroko from behind. As much as she was accustomed to electric shocks from all those failed attempts at intimacy with her onee-sama, this one caught her off guard, and she was knocked to the ground before she could recover.

Misaka ran to her friend's side. The young hoodlum mocked her. "Oh, sorry, did I mess with your 'girlfriend'? Yeah we saw the two of you all snuggled lovey-dovey. "

Arcs of electricity danced around Misaka's head. "What of it? Maybe she's my girlfriend, maybe not. But there's one thing you don't do..."

The electricity had built up around her arms at this point. She directed carefully applied shocks off each hand, each aimed towards one of the two boys;

" ...you.. _*zap*_ ..don't .. _*zap*_..mess.. _*zap*_ ..with.. _*zap*_ ..my.. _*zap*_ FRIENDS!"

A last shock incapacitated the two. Kuroko was suitably impressed that Misaka had tempered her attack, applying just enough charge to bring them down without any long term damage. Other than to their pride, that is.

In the midst of the incident Uiharu had already called in for backup, and a vehicle arrived soon to take the troublemakers into custody. From the onlookers there was a round of applause as they admired the way the two had handed the situation. It was time for the second set of the show, so everyone was headed back inside. Kuroko took Misaka's arm, as they walked in.

"You know I could have recovered quick enough" said Kuroko

"Probably " replied Misaka, "but it made me so angry they would mess up such a nice evening. And it always upsets me to see you get hurt. "

"Really? Is that because I'm your 'girlfriend' now?"

"What? Well, um..." Misaka fell silent; she was going to have to think on that for a bit. Perhaps, just perhaps. But she owed Kuroko some sort of answer. "I'm not even sure yet. I still don't know what to feel. But right now I think yes, I want you to be my girlfriend, and I want to be yours. I can't promise how it will last, so let's just play it as it goes." She held Kuroko's head in her hands and gave her a long and passionate kiss. Kuroko could feel the warmth of her love's first kiss, and was happy that her onee-sama's affections would finally be hers. Oh yes, she'll be sure to remove any doubts Misaka might have, and they could be together always. And maybe, just _maybe_ , later she'd get to show her surprise underneath as well.

The foursome found their place by the stage for the second half of the show. Except now they were two couples, each looking forward to their futures together.


End file.
